


Reassurance

by Finduilas



Series: Reassurance and Redefinition [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to real life events. 
> 
> Beta'd by m_l_h. Written for the [Steve Cuddle Fest 2011](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/318570.html).

Danny walked straight into Steve’s office to wrap his arms around Steve’s broad chest. A muffled “I’m sorry” was pressed into Steve’s neck as Danny squeezed his arms tighter, his chest pressed up against Steve’s back.   
  
“Danny, what…?” Steve asked confused, not quite sure what to do with his arms.   
  
“I heard about the chopper crash on the news,” Danny said, lifting his head slightly to stop the words from getting muted by the fabric of Steve’s shirt, “In Afghanistan? They’re saying it’s mostly SEALS that died.”   
  
Danny sounded so wounded that Steve found it impossible not to close his hand over Danny’s, whose fingers were currently gripping Steve’s shirt in an impossibly tight hold.   
  
“Danno,” Steve said softly, “I didn’t know them. I’m alright, really.”  
  
Steve sounded almost apologetic, as if he felt guilty somehow that he wasn’t feeling more crushed about this. Danny loosened his hold on Steve a little, enough for Steve to twist out of Danny’s grip to able to look at him.   
  
“I can’t believe that could’ve happened to you,” Danny muttered, his eyes cast to the floor to hide his embarrassment.   
  
“Not while I’m here at Five-0, it won’t,” Steve said, trying hopeful to cheer Danny up a bit.   
  
“And you’re never going back, you hear,” Danny started, but he knew a lost argument when he saw one.   
  
“You know I can’t promise that,” Steve answered softly.   
  
“Yeah,” Danny sighed, “I just… When I heard the news…”   
  
“It’s sad,” Steve said calmly, “It’s a horrible thing. But they knew the risks. It’s part of the job. I’m… I guess I’m used to it.”  
  
“Well, I’m not,” Danny confessed, his shoulders hanging in defeat and his lip turning into a tiny pout. “So would it kill you to indulge me?” he added muttering.   
  
Steve’s face broke open in a soft smile as he closed the gap between himself and Danny, throwing strong arms around Danny’s frame, pulling him close. Danny sighed and nestled his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, content that – at least today – Steve was safe. 


	2. Redefinition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by m_l_h. Written for kitmerlot1213, who wanted a sequel to Reassurance.

When Steve dropped Danny off at the end of the day, he followed him into the apartment. Danny slipped his fingers in the knot of his tie, prying until it fell apart, hanging loosely around his neck. Steve could tell that he was still tense, and even though it seemed like Danny was dying to spill out words, he kept oddly quiet.   
  
“So what’s going on?” Steve asked, watching Danny walk through his apartment, pacing.   
  
“Just…” Danny shrugged, “It could’ve been you.”    
  
“It could’ve been anyone,” Steve tried to reason.    
  
“Don’t give me that,” Danny said, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt before sliding off his tie and throwing it over the back of a chair.    
  
“Soldiers come back from wars, Danny,” Steve sighed, “It’s not a myth. Neither are retired cops. They don’t all die young and in the line of duty.”    
  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Danny asked, sounding decidedly annoyed now, “It’s more dangerous than being a freaking kindergarten teacher though.”    
  
“Well,” Steve started, but Danny cut him off quickly, “Don’t you dare give me statistics of freak kindergarten accidents, Steven. Don’t you dare.”    
  
“Look, I know, alright?” Steve went on, “You tell me so every time we get in a firefight. And I’m not unaware of the dangers of being a SEAL. But I’m not stopping you from being a  _cop_ , am I?”    
  
“That’s not…” Danny sighed and felt himself deflate. He couldn’t help but think back at some of the discussions he had had with Rachel. Funny that he seemed to be on the other side now.    
  
He let himself plop down on the couch, and asked, “Have you never thought about it though? About quitting the SEALs?”    
  
“I have,” Steve said as he crossed the room to sit down next to Danny, “I always thought…”   
  
Steve faltered a bit, leaning back with his head against the backrest of the couch. He felt Danny’s eyes on him as he admitted “I figured I’d quit when I cared about someone enough to ask them to marry me.”   
  
“Oh,” Danny said, then turned towards Steve as he opened his mouth.    
  
Steve intervened before he could say anything, “And you are not marrying me just so I will quit the SEALs, you got it?”    
  
Danny couldn’t help but smile, oddly content that even in this crazy scenario, it was  _Danny_  he associated with marrying him.    
  
“Steve…” Danny said.    
  
Steve looked at Danny now, his face still very much conveying that he was serious as he sighed deeply, “Danny…”    
  
Danny’s hands shot up. “Why do you always make it sound like having a conversation with me is such a terrible ordeal?” he asked a little exasperated.    
  
Steve just shot him one of those looks.   
  
“No, seriously,” Danny said, “I’d like to know.”    
  
Steve took a deep breath before saying, “Because you’re the first person to actually make me consider giving it all up…”   
  
Danny’s eyes were big and hopeful, fixed on Steve. He felt a heavy weight fall from his shoulders as he twisted his hand in the front of Steve’s shirt. It only took a small tug to make Steve fall into him and all the pieces to fall together.


End file.
